The present invention relates generally to a multi-satellite mast alignment system, and more particularly, to an antenna mast that allows for more flexibility during installation.
Single-satellite systems, such as an 18xe2x80x3 system, are well known. In these single satellite systems, an antenna mast is attached to a base, which in turn is secured to a surface such that the antenna is firmly mounted. An antenna dish is located opposite the base and communicates with the satellite. In these single satellite systems, it is not necessary that the antenna mast be perfectly straight, i.e., perpendicular to the ground. These antenna masts may instead be somewhat crooked or not too perpendicular to the ground and still function properly. Any alignment errors due to a crooked or non-perpendicular antenna mast can be compensated by adjusting the elevation and azimuth of the antenna mast slightly different from the recommended value.
More recently, multi-satellite antenna systems have been developed that require that the antenna be capable of three degrees of adjustments, namely, tilt, elevation, and azimuth. The ability to adjust tilt is now required because the antenna dish must be lined up with the satellite belt when two or more satellites are utilized. In order to acquire the signals easily with all three degrees of freedom, the recommended settings must be observed. The antenna mounting mast must be perfectly straight up with respect to ground (earth). If the antenna mast is not perfectly straight, the three settings will be incorrect and a user will not know which dimension to adjust since there are now four dimensional freedoms (mast, elevation, tilt, and azimuth) and only one combination is correct. With these multi-satellite systems, the user cannot merely adjust the elevation to compensate for the error, because this would render the tilt calibration table useless. Moreover, with this type of adjustment, there is no way to assure that the antenna is correctly aligned with the satellites. Thus, in order to maximize the ability to locate the maximum signal quickly for all satellites in the system, the antenna mast must be perfectly straight.
However, current antenna masts can only be adjusted in the y-direction (up/down). Thus, in order for the mast to be perfectly straight as is required, the time consuming labor intensive task of mounting and remounting the mast base must be undertaken. Even for a professional installer, plumbing the antenna mast such that it is perfectly straight can take thirty (30) minutes or more. For a first time installer, such as a home owner, achieving the same result can take up to several hours. Because of this difficulty, many home owners may simply give up trying to plum the antenna mast after repeated attempts and live with less than optimal installation.
An example of a current antenna mast that can only be adjusted in the y-direction is shown in FIG. 1. The antenna mast 10 is preferably comprised of a unitary circular tube 12 having an upper end 14 and a lower end 16. The lower end 16 is securely attached to a base portion 18 by a pivoting mechanism, such as a nut or other conventional securing means 20. The circular tube 12 can move with respect to the base portion 18 by way of an adjustment mechanism 22. The adjustment mechanism 22 in these known existing antenna masts consists of a slide mechanism 24, such as a nut, that is passed through a channel 26 formed in the base portion 18. The channel 26 allows the slide mechanism 24 to slide therealong allowing for a y-direction adjustment of the circular tube 12 for upper mast perpendicularity with respect to earth. By movement of the slide mechanism 24 within the channel 26, the antenna mast 10 can be aligned in the up/down direction (y-direction).
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an antenna mast for a multi-satellite system that is adjustable in multiple directions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an antenna mast that can be easily installed as compared to prior antenna masts.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an antenna mast that requires significantly less installation time.
In accordance with the above and the other objects of the present invention, an antenna mast for a multi-satellite system is provided. The antenna mast has a base mounted at a lower end of the mast. The base in turn is intended to be mounted to a surface. The antenna mast has a first adjustment mechanism that allows the mast to be adjusted in a y-direction. The antenna mast also has a second adjustment mechanism that allows the mast to be adjusted in an x-direction, such that the uppermost portion of the antenna mast is straight.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention, when viewed in accordance with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.